Sleep Tight, Oppai Dragon
by 15sok
Summary: As everyone in the ORC club sleep, we take a little peek into their dreams and see what is going on. I don't own the series or the characters.


**This is just a oneshot story, I'm still working on Not Enough Time.**

We are currently going inside the Hyoudou Resident, home to the Oppai/Red Empire Dragon, Issei Hyoudou. We go deep inside Issei room to see the sleeping Issei, along with his harem including Rossweisse!

Every one of those girls are currently sleeping in peace as they are sleeping next to the one they love, Issei. But, has everyone every thought what they dream about? Well, let go in and see for ourselves.

~Rias Gremory~

We now go inside of Rias dream where we see the Hyoudou Resident in normal statue. We see a car drive close to the Hyoudou Resident?

We go inside to see Rias wearing a apron while cooking something "I hope he would love it" Rias said as she smile while cooking.

The door open which revealed to be Issei in a suit "Rias, I'm home" Issei said as he calls out for the woman he loves.

Rias went toward Issei and give him a warm hug which Issei gladly give back "I miss you so much, my Ise" Rias said sweetly which Issei give out his usual smile "don't be silly, I will always come back to your side" Ise said caring as Rias blush.

Rias lead Issei to a chair and got out launch "I hope you like this, is your favorite. Miso Soup with Curry" Rias said as Issei look very excited "oh boy, Rias makes the best meal" Issei said which made Rias blush and kiss him on the lip softly.

As they kiss, a giggle was heard "mommy and daddy are kissing, gross" the voice said as it turns out to be a little girl with crimson hair!

The little girl ran toward Issei "daddy, you are home" the daughter said as she hugs him tight "there is my little girl, you gotten stronger I see" Issei said happily as Rias smile to her family.

As launch was serve, everyone enjoyed Rias meal until Rias said "Ise, how about later we could take a bath together, that will relieve your stress" Rias said in a sedative way. Issei swallow his food "of course, I would love that" Issei said with a smile which made Rias smile as well.

The daughter stare at them and smile "can I join, I want to bond with mommy and daddy" the daughter said which made Rias smile and pat her head "sorry honey, but mommy want to bond with your father for a moment" Rias said sweetly to the daughter.

The daughter on the other hand, puff her cheek in a cute way and left "fine, see if I care" she said as she walk away.

Rias laugh which Issei did. But Rias looked at Issei and give him a passionate hug "let be this way forever, Ise" Rias said sweetly with emotional eyes. Ise give out his usual smile "of course, I will always be with you, my wife" Issei said as both of them kiss with passion.

We now leave that dream and go to Asia dream world.

~Asia~

We now go inside of Asia dream where we see a small house on a green grass field? We see a older Asia praying to the sky "oh lord, please look after my family and loved one" Asia said as she pray.

After she was done, Issei went behind her and give her a hug "there's my Asia, how's the prayer" Issei said as he spoke warmly to Asia.

Asia blush heavily and smile "I'm fine, Ise-san, you always care about others" Asia said sweetly to Issei with emotional eyes.

Issei started to rub her stomach with warm eyes "and how's our little angel doing" Issei said as it was revealed that Asia was pregnant in the dream!

Asia held onto Issei hand and put it gently on her stomach "I can't wait to raise this child with you, Ise-san" Asia said with a warm smile.

Issei went face to face with Asia as she blush due to being close to Issei "don't put san in my name, call me Ise, we are married" Issei said with passion in his eyes.

Asia blush heavily "ok….Ise" Asia said shyly which Issei became happy and kiss her.

After the kiss, Issei hugs Asia "let be together, be it ten thousand years" Issei said as Asia nodded "yes, Ise" Asia said with a little tears coming out.

We now leave that dream and go to Akeno dream world.

~Akeno~  
>We now go inside of Akeno dream world where we see a small Japanese priest house where Akeno is in her yukata. Akeno was sitting on the ground, waiting for someone, as that someone was Issei as he appear from the door.<p>

Issei enter the room while Akeno blush, but had a sedative look into her eyes, with a little innocent into them "let get this started" Issei said as he went face to face with her.

Akeno blush with embarrassed look on her face "this is my first time….be gentle" Akeno said as Issei started to kiss with passion and lust.

This scene I cut it out because it got really dirty.

Akeno and Issei were now on the bed floor, breathing heavy due to their dirty deed. Akeno was clingy onto Issei like a lover would do "that was….amazing" Akeno said happily as she embrace Issei tightly.

Issei embrace Akeno back, but then had a lust face once more "how about we go at it again, but SaM style" Issei said to Akeno who blush, but smile "yes, I would love to do that with Ise" Akeno said as they started to get ready.

We now really have to leave that dream world and go to Koneko dream world.

~Koneko~

We now see a dark room where a fully grown Koneko, with a body that rivals her sister, was sitting on her husband lap, Issei.

Koneko turn around to face her husband and embrace him, which Issei hugs her back "this is a nice quiet time we can spent together, Ise" Koneko said as she hug Issei tightly.

Issei grow a warm smile "I'm glad you like this, Koneko, I'm also enjoying your new body. Much better than your sister" Issei said as he start touching Koneko chest.

Koneko was alarm, but let him continued "….if you do this with me, I don't mind. But be more gentle" Koneko said as she moan hard when Issei start touching her.

Issei stare at Koneko passionate "let's make a child together, Koneko" Issei said which made Koneko blush, but nodded in a cute way "okay, but can you call me by my real name. Just when we are alone" Koneko said begging in a adorable way.

Issei nodded "of course, anything" Issei which made Koneko bring tears of joy and embrace him.

We now leave Koneko dream and go to Xenovia dream world.

~Xenovia~

We now see a grown up Xenovia, training a young boy with a sword "swing that sword to the left, upper cut, back stab, and raise to the sky" Xenovia said strictly as she treat the child to use the sword.

Once training was over, the child remove his sweat upon his head "I want more training, mother" the child said as it was revealed to be Xenovia child "not now, your father and aunt is coming from business" Xenovia said with a tone of happiness.

On cue, Issei appeared with Asia holding his arm "did you call me" Issei said with a smile "oh nothing dear, nice to see you again" Xenovia said as she went to kiss Issei which seem to made Asia upset "Xenovia-san, don't hung Ise all to yourself" Asia said as she hug Ise harder "I'm his lover too, you should share" Xenovia said as she hugs Ise while the latter laugh and their child continued to train to ignorant his parents being love birds.

We now leave Xenovia dream and go to Irina dream world.

~Irina~

We now see a grown Irina who seem to be teaching a young little girl who resemble her "and that's how our lord saved everyone" Irina said as she pray to God after she is finish.

The young girl was impress "that is amazing mama, I wanted to be a Angel just like you" the child said as she pray along with her mother. The door open to reveal Issei who is grown up as well "hi Irina, and my baby girl" Issei said with joyful tone.

The little girl became happy to see her father and rush toward him "daddy, your back" Irina said as she rush toward her father and hug him "oh dear, you got hurt again during your battle mission" Irina said as she feel pity over her lover and pray for his safety.

Issei rubbed the back of his head with a sly smile "actually, Koneko punch me for staring at a girl during our date" Issei said as Irina sight, but smile "how I handle you is beyond me" Irina said with a smile.

Issei went to grabbed Irina which surprise her "this is why" Issei said as he kiss her with passionate.

While the two kiss, their child pray for her parent love to continue. We now leave Irina dream to Ravel dream world.

~Ravel~

We now see a fully grown Ravel with a board on her hand as she is in a office with a grown Issei who was on a sit "you will be having a meeting with the produce of the show in 1:15, than a date with Rias in 3:00, than play with the kids on 7:00, and…" Ravel said as she named out several Issei duty, but stop and realize that Issei been starring at her with lust!

Ravel quickly blush by Ise stare, but continued to read her desk board "then you have a meeting with…" Ravel said before she felt her hand being grabbed by the grinning Issei which made Ravel blush "Ise-sama, what are you…" before she could finish, Ravel was drag from her side to Ise lap to her embarrassment until Issei started to kiss and hug Ravel!

Ravel face became red as Issei continued "please…Issei, I'm a little…." Ravel said until she was stopped as she stare at Issei eyes who has passion within "you are my favorite manager and bishop, I should treat you a nice evening once in a while" Issei said as he continued to kiss Ravel who decided to let go and let Issei continued "Ise-sama…let's be together forever" Ravel said embarrassed which made Issei raise his head with a smile "of course, I want to be with you forever as well" Issei said with a smile which made our Phoenix girl smile and kiss Issei as well!

We now leave Ravel dream and head toward Ross dream.

~Ross~

We now see a large school that resemble those of a Viking type school where we spot Ross teaching a class about magic. Once class is over and everyone went home, Ross spot her boyfriend, Issei at the front of the door which she blush "hey Ross, ready for our date in the 100 yen shop" Issei said as he went close to Ross and grabbed her waist!

Ross blush, but nodded "yup, I'm ready, let's go" Ross said as she hugged Ise arm while heading out. Until she heard a voice "Ross-sama, can I go too, you kept me here all day" the voice said which revealed to be Odin who is trap in a cage!

Ross stick her tongue at Odin "no, you left me in Japan without telling, you desver this" Ross said as she continued on her date with Issei as she left the trapped Odin in the cage!

We now leave Ross dream and head over to Kiba dream.

~Kiba~

We now see Kiba and Issei fighting what it seem to be a very long dual as it seem like they fought for days "you are a worthy opponent Ise-kun" Kiba said as he clash with Ise who grin "your not too bad either, as my rival and best friend, Kiba" Issei said which seem to bring great joy to Kiba.

After that battle, Kiba and Issei grabbed lunch together and eat together "Kiba, you will always be my best friend and greatest rival" Issei said with a smile which bring a bright smile to Kiba "thanks, I'm glad to hear that" Kiba said happily as they continued to eat lunch together in peace.

We now leave Kiba dream and go into Gasper dream.

~Gasper~

We now see everyone in the group being defeated and injured from a deadly opponent "nobody can save you now, no…" the enemy said until he spot a grown man with muscles, but still wearing female clothes?

It was none other than Gasper who look maniler despite wearing a dress, but still bring fear to the enemy "oh no….is Gasper, the manlies man in the world" the enemy said in fear as Gasper easily defeated the opponent with ease!

The group later celebrate for Gasper "Gasper you are the man among man" Kiba said as he pat Gasper back until Gasper felt a pat on his head which revealed to be Issei who is giving a warm and kind smile and eyes to Gasper "Gasper, you made me and everyone here proud, so much so, you can always wear female clothes" Issei said proudly to Gasper.

Gasper grow happy and hugged Issei as everyone celebrated!

As you can see, everyone has their own dream and ideas version of themselves. But there is one thing for sure, they all love and care for Issei, and still dream about him.


End file.
